This Heart Beats For Only You
by earthtoardhya
Summary: The life of the trio after the two founding members decided to leave the band. Tayley. Haylor. Hayley Williams/Taylor York. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

My first Paramore fanfic. Taylor/Hayley. Tayley. Haylor Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

It was a night that I can't even drift myself off to sleep. That nightmare, well, the same nightmare, always comes afterward. The fact that I lost my best friend, my best friend who is now a total stranger to me, always been the nightmare I've got lately. I can't deny the truth that he's no longer my best friend, someone that I can trust, someone who used to be there for me, whenever I need him. He's a stranger to me, to Jeremy, to Taylor, to us, who once best friends, after all. Josh. I can't deny it but I really miss the old version of Josh.

I sigh and I walked out my room then sit on the couch, staring blankly at the coffee table, thinking back times we've spent together. I remember when Josh had asked me to join the band, I was so excited that I couldn't stop myself to not talk about it. I remember the days when we would spend our times in Taylor's garage, or Josh's room, covering some songs, or writing songs. I remember the day when Josh asked me to be his girlfriend. I remember the day when we started to hit the road for the first time. I remember when Josh and I agreed to end our relationship, because we were worried that people would be focused on our relationship instead of our music, when actually we didn't want to end this relationship. I remember the times when Josh started to act weird, more likely not himself. I remember when Josh hardly ever smiling, or laughing, not like he used to. I remember the time when Josh told us that Zac and him would be leaving - that day, to be honest, I was kind of shattered into pieces, imagining what would the band be without Josh and Zac. I remember when Taylor, Jeremy and myself grouped ourselves into a big bear hug. I remember the day when Josh released their exit statement, and accusing me as the main trouble maker. I just can't stand it, we started the band for our love of music, and now here we are, ended up like this. There's something warm running down my cheeks. No doubt, I'm crying now. I bite my lip, and started to cry. In some points, I'm pretty worried that Taylor would be leaving too, knowing that he's close to Josh and Zac. _What would I do with Jeremy later, what do we say to our fans, how would we act to our fans, _those questions are spinning in my head, in case _he _would be leaving too. _It would be the two of us, me and Jeremy, _I think to myself. I wipe my eyes and stopped crying, deciding to wash my face, and drink some hot chocolate. It's 2:00 AM, there's rarely someone up this early. And there's no way in the world I would ring Jeremy or Taylor this late, they're probably also thinking about this too. I close my eyes and place my forehead on the top of my index fingers. I'm getting tired and sleepy. I really don't feel like sleeping but I can say that I'm pretty miserable with dark circles creeping on both of my eyes, making eye bags. _Hell, I'm probably gonna die if I'm not taking sleep for days, or only 3 hours a day, just to think about this. _I sigh and walked back to my room and toss myself to sleep, hoping there would be no nightmare.

**Taylor's POV**

I stay awake even I'm laying on my bed, thinking about the post we just read this morning. I close my eyes, those events this afternoon are still fresh in my mind - when Jeremy called me to come around to his place, I arrived, there was Hayley too, then I realized this was a sudden band meeting. Hayley gestured me to read what's on the laptop screen. I nodded and quickly sat next to Hayley, and we began to read the post. I choked, I looked to Jeremy as he was so shocked and buried his face in his hands, placing his elbows on both of his knees. I looked to Hayley. She absolutely lost for words (as well as the two of us did) as her face turned so pale, and her lips forming into a big 'O' then started to pace to the bathroom, locked herself and crying. There was I, with Jeremy, exchanging looks, didn't know what to do. Then Jeremy got up from the couch and asked Hayley to open the door. At first she refused but after many times Jeremy asked to open the door she finally opened it, walking back to the sofa where I sat followed by Jeremy. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was panting for air then started to cry again. Jeremy hugged her, rocking her back and forth while saying comforting words. Then she looked up and panted for air again, and looked straight to my eyes. I could see misery in her eyes. She pulled me into hug along with Jeremy, and started to cry again. I just can't stand seeing the girl I love cry this long. _It hurts me. _She's been a strong person, always smiling even in the worst times, motivating others, and saying those comforting words, and this must be the worst part in her life that she couldn't fight the urge to cry this long. I sighed and patted her shoulder, closed my eyes. Talking about this, Zac, my best friend was taken away from me. The friendship and trust we've build for years is just easily torn apart in matter of day. The urge to leave suddenly popped into my head as hearing Hayley cries. I opened my eyes and looked at her and Jeremy sadly, confused of my own self. Few minutes later Hayley had stopped crying and thanked us for comforting her. Then she began to cook for lunch. I open my eyes as I stopped reliving the events that afternoon. I let out a long sigh, and positioning myself to sit up. It's 5:00 AM and I haven't even slept for 2 hours. I really need to talk to Hayley. My phone suddenly vibrates, it pops away my deep thoughts. I reach for my phone and _man, _it's a text from Zac. _Hi Taylor, I just wanna say sorry. I'm so sorry that I can't be with all of you guys anymore even I still wanna be around. We're still friends, aren't we? I truly am sorry for all the things. I hope you guys would forgive me.. Please say hi to Hayley and Jeremy for me? _I bite my lip, I don't know what to say. I'm thinking, then begin to type. _Hey Zac, I thought you don't wanna talk to me for a while, hehe. I'm sorry that you can't be around us anymore and we do understand, we're not even mad at you. I just wanna say that no matter what happens, we're still dorky kids like we used to. Just because you're not in the band anymore doesn't mean it's the end of our friendship. Sure I'll say your hi to them. _I re- read my text to Zac, and send it. Now that it is sent, I groggily get up from my bed and wash my face. Walking downstairs, I quickly grab some cereal and eat it.. Done eating cereal, I sit on my couch, staring blankly at the wall. _I need to talk with Hayley. _Think I should buy a showcase tickets so Hayley and I can talk a bit relaxed. I browse on my laptop and find a showcase by a local band, then I purchase two tickets. I shut my laptop off, staring at the wall blankly again. _I am so tired. _I yawn and curl myself into a ball and drift off to sleep on the couch, hoping tomorrow would be a better day than today.

**Jeremy's POV**

It's 5.30 AM and I'm not even sleeping. I roll in my blanket, thinking about the post Josh has posted. He judged me. Sure, I honestly would say that I was such a jerk, just because Zac was only 12 at that moment I thought the band wouldn't be success, I ran away from them, but then I joined them back, and they accepted me. I thought we were all up over that but Josh is just not. I sigh, and texted Kat, my girlfriend, asking her to come around to my house tomorrow. She's in the US doing some news stuff since she's a reporter. _I also really need to talk to Hayley and Taylor, anyway. But no, I think it would be nice if I talk to them tomorrow, knowing Taylor would make his move to her. _I let out a slight, small grin as the thought of Taylor talking with Hayley, only the two of them, comes up to my mind. I go out from my room and pour myself milk and make some toasts as I turn on my laptop to find out things about Josh and Zac's exit statement. _People would be so shocked, and of course there will be many news about this one. _I sigh and rub my eyes. _This is gonna be a tough day._

* * *

So how was it? Revieeeeeeewwwwssss are highly appreciated! Let me know what you think! If you think this is good I'll continue writing it! C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

It's 8:30 AM and I still am laying on my bed, covered with this nice blanket and curling into a ball, rolling back and forth, obviously I have nothing to do today. I stop rolling and now staring at the ceiling, thinking things I might do today (because it's getting boring rolling on your bed whole day, _just think about it_) since I'm still in shocked state, if you know what I mean. My phone rings, beeping and vibrating that it's circling around on the nightstand. I look at my phone lazily, trying to reach it without getting out of bed. But I'm failed and yes, I finally get up and reach for my phone. _It's Chad calling. _I freeze in silent, still holding my phone. _What does he want. _We broke up few months ago, he was busy with his band and so was I. Besides, we think things between us don't work out anymore like they used to. So we agreed to call it off, and there's nothing special between us. We're still good friends though. And anyway I've seen him with a girl few weeks ago which is good, he's found another person who can make him happy. But now I really don't know what is he going to do to me. I take the phone. "Hello Chad! What's up?" I try to sound like nothing happens, but believe me I hate acting like I'm okay when I am actually not which I've done kind of many times and I can't fool him. He knows I'm not okay anyway. "Hey Hayley. I heard about the news. I'm so sorry about it. Are you okay?" I gulped "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" "But you sound like you are not" he resists, and I can hear a pure sound of concern in his voice. I sigh, rubbing my forehead with my thumb "Listen Chad. Thank you for worrying me, but guess what? I'm better than you think I might be! I mean, I'm perfectly fine about it. Just let Josh leaves us..." I'm trying really hard to hold back the tears that almost fall on my cheeks "... Just let him find his own happiness. Even if it means he has to leave us behind" now he's the one who sighs "Yes you're right. I'm sorry Hayley, I'm just worried that you're... Probably... Miserable at best right now. I just can't let something bad happens to my little sister" he chuckles. _Little sister. _I chuckle "There's nothing to worry big bro! There's nothing that can bring me down... I guess" he chuckles (again) "Okay then I better get going, Mary is waiting for me. We are going on a date today!" _Her name is Mary. _"Bye Hayley. Just call me if you need anything!" I smiled, shaking my head "Bye Chad. Say hi to Mary!" "I will." Just by then he hangs up the phone. I put back my phone on the nightstand and throw myself to bed. I rub my eyes and thinking. Chad is now happy with Mary, why shouldn't I be happy over their newly built relationship? He's moved on from me, and I must be too. I guess I'm just jealous, he's found a new love. So far, the only guy who always hangs around in my mind is Taylor, even since I can remember. He's so sweet, with his dark brown curly hair. He's so caring over his closest people. He's so protective. I still remember how did he act over his girlfriend when they were still dating... Few years back. To be honest I was kind of jealous that time. Plus, he's a total shy guy, but once you've known him, you would never think why in the world he would be so shy. He's so talented. The way he hits those guitar snares can simply amaze people. The way he hits the drums. The way he plays instruments... They never fail to amaze people.. And I am no exception. I huff and open my eyes widely, staring at the ceiling, smiling. I'm never brave enough to tell him how much he means to me, _that I love him. _I'm afraid he doesn't have the same feeling like I do. I'd rather to wait for him to make his moves to me first. I know that sounds selfish but I guess I'm a typical old-school girl, who waits for the boys to make their moves first, even if it means you're going to rot in the corner of your room, and even if you are that doesn't guarantee he'll be the one who makes the first moves. Then, my phone's suddenly ringing. I roll my body lazily and still I can't reach the nightstand without getting out of bed. I roll my eyes and let out a sound that sounds like _hah _and get out of my bed. I take my phone and guess who's calling? _Taylor York. _I feel my eyes are opened so wide, and I grin seeing at my screen phone. I take a deep breath. "Hello Taylor" I can't help myself but I let my lips formed into a slight smile "Hey there... I... Uh... I wonder do you wanna go out.. With me today?" I gasp "Sure! Why not?" he giggles "Okay then I'm gonna pick you up at 10. Be ready. Don't be late or we will miss the show" I laugh "Okay, okay. This time I'll try to be on time!" he laughs "Wait, where are we going?" "Uh... We're going on a gig... Then of course we're going to have lunch... You can pick where's that anyway. Are you okay with that?" I nod "Of course. I better get prepared. See you Tay!" "Okay, bye Hayley!" I end our call, and basically I'm running around my room and screaming and giggling and laughing (but I cover my mouth so that wouldn't be that loud) like a kid that's just got a present for Christmas. _Taylor York just asked me out. _I know this is not a big deal since we've done this thing several times but I feel like he's just asked me to go on date. _A date. _This is not a date though, this is just a simple hang out friends usually do. But I can't stop grinning. I stand up and go to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and get prepared. I'm wearing The Smiths black tee and a new plaid skirt, which is my favorite skirt so far. I pull my fading red hair into a simple ponytail. _Guess I should fix my hair soon. _I walk downstairs and wear my shoes, waiting for Taylor to come.

**Taylor's POV**

I'm so happy that Hayley didn't refuse to go out with me. Only the two of us. This is the first time we ever hang out together, me and Hayley. I'm so happy, I've never felt this way before, honestly. I'm dressed and it's 9:30 AM. _Time to take her. _I quickly take my car key and head to my car, start the engine, and make my way to Hayley's house. Soon as I get there, I ring the bell, and there she is in simple tee, but looking like a goddess. So flawless. Her petite frame and fading red hair of hers glowing as sun shines over her. My jaw drops, _she is so cute. _She hugs me, and I do nothing. "What's wrong?" she looks concerned. I blink my eyes and look at her "Nothing" I say nervously "Nothing... I just... You just... You... Look... _Cute_" _Shoot. _I can see she's blushing. When she blushes she looks even more cute. "Sorry" I bite my lip. "No... No! It's okay!" She giggles and leads me to my car "Thank you. You look... You look _great _too" she says as nervous as I was, blushing again. "Uh... We better get going, it's getting late" I smile and open the car for her. As she's inside the car we head to the gig.

"That was awesome! Thank you for taking me here!" she says looking at me straight in the eyes, and she makes a genuine smile, and I love it. "Do you wanna have some lunch?" I say as I take her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers together. _What am I doing. _Fortunately she doesn't mind, though. "How about that café?" she points out "Dakotah told me they have some nice food!" I nod and we make our way to the café. As soon as we get our meals served, she then asks me "What do you wanna talk about?" I can see the curiosity in her hazel eyes. I sigh "So... Here's the thing... Do you think that I would also leave the band because..." I stop "... Because Zac leaves?" she stops munching her meal and swallow it. Her beautiful hazel eyes are now staring deeply into mine "I... Honestly... I do. Knowing that you're the closest one to _them_" she gulps, then continues "If you want to leave.. Sure. That's your rights to make your own decision, and I'll be fine with it" "No., no, Hayley. Look, I've thought about leaving this band, at the first, honestly" this time I gulp "But I realize that _I still have so much things to do with Paramore. I can't just leave Paramore like that_" she looks so shocked and now she looks up, and looks at me. We're sunk in silence and Hayley breaks the silence, excusing herself to my car, telling me that she forgot something. I nod. It's been 15 minutes and she doesn't show up. I'm afraid that she runs away, but I know she wouldn't be. I pay the food and quickly go to my car and there she is. I open the car. She's surprised that I'm here, in front of her. She's crying. I quickly get inside my car and hug her. She hugs me back. "Thank you... We are going to be okay" she murmurs, her head leaning on my chest, and I'm looking down, staring deep into her beautiful eyes. I smile. "Things are going to be okay... We are going to be okay" I sigh and hug her tighter. I don't know whether it's the right time or not but I feel like saying it out loud to her "Hey Hayley, you know what?" she looks up to me "Mmmm?" I smile, stroking her hair. "I have a crush, a big, big crush on this girl since I can remember until now, and I haven't told her that I love her so much... Well, I'm not brave enough to say that though. She has a beautiful eyes and voice. Every time she sings, it feels like everything around her stops and listens to her singing.." she loosens her hug from me, I can see curiosity and misery and jealousy in her eyes "Oh well Taylor, go tell her! I don't want you to die just because you're waiting for her answer!" she laughs nervously and looking out of window "Well... She's right here, with me" her eyebrows raise, and I can tell she's surprised "I love you Hayley. More than you'll ever know" she gasps, and hugs me, so tight that I can barely breathe, but I love her hugs though so doesn't matter "I love you too, Taylor. More than you'll ever know" I'm so surprised, happy, feeling like I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. I do really wanna go out and run around and shouting _HAYLEY WILLIAMS LOVES ME BACK _so loudly but you obviously know I can't. I cup her tiny face with my hands, and kiss her. She's so soft and warm, and tastes like honey. _Duh, boy. _I open my eyes and she does too. This like dream comes true. She smiles at me, and I chuckle. "So I guess... You're my boyfriend now and I'm your girlfriend.. And we're couple now?" I grin and kiss her lightly "Yes we are" she smiles and kisses me back "And you're not leaving, too" I smile "I'm not leaving Paramore too" she rests her forehead on mine "I love you, Taylor Benjamin York" I smile, staring at her hazel eyes deeply, stroking her hair. _Brown meets hazel._ "You know I love you too, Hayley Nichole Williams"

* * *

**How was that? hahahaha. This part is lame, I know and I'm sorry. Oh and thank you to every each of you who has reviewed, I'll try to be better next time (duh) if you enjoy this story though, hahahaha. And again, reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe that I am now dating Hayley. _Hayley Williams, _the girl I've been chasing since I can remember. I still remember the first day I met her. Her pressure-red hair was glowing and she looked so flawless. Since that day I know that I would absolutely die just to be with her. But Josh had made his moves faster than I thought, so I have no chance, obviously. And after the whole thing between Josh and Hayley ended, Josh started to act weird, he mostly said out type of stabbing-right-on-the-heart type to us, and of course to Hayley too. Even weirder to her. I just couldn't stand it seeing the way Josh treated her. I couldn't stand it hearing Hayley cries quietly at night in her bunk on tour. Even she tried her best to cry quietly but I still could hear her sobbing. Then in the morning she would climbed down from her bunk with those puffy eyes and reassuring everyone who asked was she okay or what happened to her that she was fine. But there's nothing to worry now. I'm hers and she's mine. There's nothing in the world would make me hurt her. No one can hurt her now. I smile as I relive events few hours back, I told Hayley I love her and she loves me too. I took her home, kissed her and we said our goodbyes. But before I went home she asked me to have sleepover at hers tomorrow, I agreed.

I'm at my parents's house now, they called me and Justin and Chris to come over. They said they miss us three. I can't help myself but I grin all day as I'm working on my guitar, modificating it and stuff like that. Unfortunately Justin notices the grin that's been hanging on my face the whole day. "What is it Taylor?" he asks. I roll my eyes and scoff "It's none of your business, Justin. Just let me focus on my guitar" I say in panic, focusing back on my guitar in hope to make Justin distracted but I'm pretty sure I'm failed "Nah you're a horrible liar, little brother. You've been grinning a whole day!" he chuckles "Is that so hard just to tell your own big brother what's in the earth going on with you?" he notices that my face is as straight as pavement and I'm looking at him with I-of-course-won't-tell-you-what-happened-because-it's-none-of-your-business look. He stands up and go to my direction. I sense something not good about to happens in matter of seconds. I automatically get out and run, trying to escape from his "famous armpit attack" or whatever it is called. But he is faster than me and now he's wrapping his armpit around my neck. _Ugh_. "Justin this is NOT funny! Let me go!" I say struggling to get out of his stupid armpit "No unless you tell me what happened" he says grinning, not letting me go "Fine, Justin. But let me go first! I don't wanna die just because I'm getting armpitted by you!" he finally lets me go, he's laughing so hard that it sounds like pig snorts. Plus he almost falls by his back and slips because of my guitar. _Ew. _"We're dating now. Me and Hayley. Are you happy now I've told you why in the world am I grinning like a complete idiot?" I say arm-crossed. "Wow are you kidding me? Congrats bro! I just can't stand seeing you staring at her like a frustrated dude seeing his guitar broken! I'm happy for you, really" he laughs and pats my shoulder. I smile though "Thanks" the only word comes out from my mouth, I reckon. "Maybe I should tell Hayley you're a goner for her!" he laughs and go to his room "No. You are absolutely not going to do that!" I say rolling my eyes "Well who knows!" he yells from his room. I shake my head and let out a small giggle, focusing back on my guitar. _Can't wait for tomorrow._

**Jeremy's POV**

Knowing that Kathryn is staying with me is so comforting. She can comfort me like nobody's in the world able to do that to me. As I've said before she's staying in in the US for her work and I asked her to visit me, and she agreed. She arrived yesterday. I miss her like crazy. Now she's making dinner and I'm upstairs. Ah and I wanted to talk to both Taylor and Hayley but I haven't called them. I think it's the right time. Maybe they're doing nothing. I'd call Hayley first. "Hey Hayles. Doing great?" I say cheerfully. She giggles "I'm doing great. You Jerm?" I rub my cheek, smiling "Better than yesterday. Kat is around. Do you wanna have dinner with us?" I offer "Uh sorry Jeremy. Erica and McKayla are having sleepover here. I have to take care of the girls or my house would look like a mess" she laughs. I can hear the girls are talking and giggling, Hayley's sisters. "That's perfectly fine Hayles. Have a fun girl night!" "Well you know we will. You too Jerm! Have fun with Kat. I gotta go, the girls waiting. See you!" "Bye Spongebob" I hang up the phone. Now Taylor. "Hey man. What's up?" he sounds better than he did yesterday. I'm glad. "Nothin' man. Kat's in my house. Wanna come around? She's making dinner" "Hah. You should've offered me earlier because I'm so full! Sorry dude, maybe next time" he sounds guilty, and I hear dishes clattering, _he's washing dishes. _"You had your dinner T? You're dong dishes?" he grunts. I bet he rolls his eyes when I said _you're doing dishes? _I laugh at this thought "Yeah dude I'm doing dishes. Feeling like I'm back to my early 12. Got my shift today since Mom asked me to stay at her house" "Aw what a good boy. Good luck on your job, man. Just love what you do" he scoffs "Thank you, dude. Talking about job, I love my job as Paramore's guitarist. Haha!" I chuckle "I know you do. I bet we all do! You know, me and you and Hayley" there is a sudden silence for seconds, only sounds from clattering dishes and opened water tap. But Taylor breaks it anyway "... I haven't told you this one" he sighs "What?" I ask, eyes widely open "At first since Josh and Zac left the band, I wanted to leave too..." I'm shocked, eyes widely open. _Don't leave Taylor_ "... But I've thought about this for a long time and I know where my heart belongs. It belongs to Paramore and nothing's gonna change that. _I'm not leaving._" I smile. _My prayer is answered, thank you God_. "That's great man! Thank you for sticking with us" I grin, he chuckles "Yeah yeah you're truly welcome. Gotta go Jerm, Justin is being such a mommy. Bye!" "Haha bye Taylor!" he hangs the phone. I inhale deeply then exhale. _Taylor's not leaving, Hayley's doing great and I'm also doing better. _I hear Kat calling my name, telling dinner's ready. I get up and quickly open my drawer, finding a ring. Tonight, I want to propose Kathryn. Since we've been dating for 4 years and I think it's the right time. I found the ring, put it in my pocket and take a real deep breath and go downstairs.

As we finished our dinner, I help Kat with the dishes. _I feel you Taylor. _"Umm, Kat, I want to ask you something" I say, trying to be brave "What is it, dear?" she says smiling. I dry my hands, take the ring out and standing on one knee. I can see Kathryn is about to explode in happiness "Kathryn Camsey, will you marry me?" I grin, she grins, we're basically grinning. She's completely lost for words "Come on, Kat. My knee hurts! Will you marry me?" she laughs, and kiss me "I will marry you, Jeremy Davis" I am officially the happiest guy in the world. I need to tell Taylor and Hayley about this soon.

**Hayley's POV**

Tonight Taylor's having sleepover at my house. McKayla and Erica are back home and I'm here alone. I've told Taylor to bring some DVDs so our sleepover won't be that boring. I walk around at my house and stop in front of the mirror. I can see my reflection there. Pale skin, petite figure and a fading red hair. I just realize that my hair is fading and it almost lost its color! I sigh and grab my car key. _I'm gonna fix my hair. _I start the car engine and I make my way to Walmart. I park my car, and get out from it. I quickly go to hair care section, and quickly finding for hair colorant. I want to dye my hair into light blue knowing that I've tried blue, only on my bang, when my hair was dyed bleach blonde. _Black, brown, red, orange... Pink, purple, red wine... Ah here it is. _I grab it and go to breakfast section, grabbing Cap N Crunch since it's _our _favorite. _Our. _I smile at this word. I also grabbed some popcorn, too. I can feel someone taps over my shoulder, and I'm surprised. I turn around to see who it was. "Hey Hayley" Chad. What the hell I'm a bit surprised he's here. _This is Walmart, Hayley. Everyone can go here everytime they want to._ "Hey Chad" I force my lips to turn up, forming a small smile. "Doing good?" he says while grabbing milk. I nod "Yeah much better. You?" he laughs "I'm doing fine, you know. I... I have Mary" the line is definitely dead after that. We walk to the cashier when Chad suddenly breaks the silence "Hayley... I need to talk about something. With you. About us" _About us? What the hell. _I see him from the corner of my eyes. My heart's beating faster than ever. _I'm afraid. _"Uh... Sorry, Chad. The girls are waiting for me. I... I gotta go" I force myself to smile (again) and rush to the exit door and pace quickly to my car and make my way back home. On the way home my brain keeps replaying the things Chad said to me. I likely can sense something wrong. I try to push away my thought and park my car in my garage. _An hour till Taylor's here. _I can't help but smile on the thought of us would be spending the night together.

* * *

To be continued! I know its kinda too soon for Jeremy and Kat to get married haha but that idea just popped in my head so i put it in anyways. I hope you like this one though! Still, _**reviews are highly appreciated!**_ :) oh and i will write the next chapter as soon as it takes! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Taylor's POV**

It's 7 PM and I'm on my way to Hayley's house. It takes 30 minutes driving from Nashville (since this weekend my parents asked me to stay with them) to Franklin. The track is a bit tiring, I obviously know that. But it's worth it for Hayley, though.

I knock the door, and there she is. "Hey you" she says, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hug her back "Hey" I say while inhaling her scent. _She smells like strawberries. _I kiss her head "Come in, Tay" she drags me inside, I follow her lead. "What's inside the bag?" she asks, motioning the bag. I shrug. "DVDs as you asked, snacks and some stuff" her lips lit up "Great. What do you wanna watch?" I peck her lips "Whatever you want" Hayley smiles "Okay then.. Uhh.." she opens my bag and gather all the DVDs I bring with her DVD collections, her eyes scanning the mountain of DVDs. "Not horror movie, okay." She laughs "Not a deal" I playfully pout, "Okay then I'm gonna leave" she laughs again and slap my arm playfully. As she has decided the DVD we will watch, and thankfully it's not a horror movie, I go to her kitchen, popping some popcorn. She grabs some nachos and the cream, and some drinks. I get the DVD ready and turn off the lamp, settling down our bodies beneath the blanket then we begin watching.

We are in a comfortable silence until Hayley starts making conversation. "You know, Tay, I haven't told Jeremy about us…." I take a glance at her while stuffing my mouth with popcorn "Well we are now an item" I shrug "It's not a big deal, you know" She giggles, "Yes we are. But I think it's better to tell Jerm, so he won't get heart attack when he find out this whole dating thing. How about inviting him over for dinner?" she glances over me as she sips her Coke "Sure thing. My place or your place?" she rolls her body so she is facing me "Definitely my place" she smiles and pecks my lips. She stands up and makes her way to get her phone but I stop her. I cup her face and then begin kissing her. Good thing is she doesn't pull back. Don't get me wrong, this is only an innocent lips-puckering. We're dating anyways. We are kissing when suddenly Hayley's phone rings. We automatically pull back. She then shoots me an apologetic grin. I roll my eyes but laugh it off anyway. "Perfect timing. It's Jeremy calling" she says, smiling at me. "So perfect that he just stopped our fun session" I chuckle and roll my eyes. "You better pick up your phone otherwise Jeremy's gonna bother us again" She then giggles and slap my arm playfully.

**Hayley's POV**

I smile at Taylor then pick up my phone, "Hey Jeremy. What's up?" "Hey Hayley. Wanna come over my place for dinner? Kat is around… Andd.. We have news for you!" I can tell that Jeremy is grinning over the phone "Guess what Jeremy, few minutes back I was gonna invite you for dinner I –" I get interrupted by Taylor shouting over the phone "We have news for you too, dude! Are you not inviting me for dinner?" I shake my head and chuckle, Taylor is so childish, and it's kinda cute. Heh. "Whoa, whoa.. Taylor is around? Please put your phone one speaker mode" I do as I'm told "Hey dude! Of course you're invited too! Still remember that time when you gulped 3 whole plates of homemade sunday roast dinner. Think Kat is gonna make them again. Plus shepherds pie too. You're welcome." We both laugh in unison "How kind of you Jerm! I request marmalade bread and butter pudding for dessert!" "And Cheshire potted cheese! Yum!" I add. Jeremy chuckles "Hey Kat did you hear what the kids requested? Haha she says no problem. Thanks to my lady. See you at 7!" "Bye Jerm!" me and Taylor say in unison, then I end the call. I then come over to Taylor, he's now playing with his phone, and laying on the other side of the blanket. It is only 4.30, 2 and a half hours to go. Then I don't know why my mind replays my encounter with Chad earlier this afternoon. I sigh and close my eyes. But there's a calming warmth on my hand. "What's wrong? Everything's good?" Taylor seems to notice my uneasiness. Eyes still closed, I answer him "Everything's perfect" I flutter open my eyes, trying to convince him so I smile. But unfortunately he's not reassured. I'm not a good actor. Thank you very much. He frowns and raises his eyebrow quizzically, silently asking me if I'm okay. This is a non-verbal art we've developed for years. Only with gestures and eye glancing, we know what are we talking about. I sigh. "I met Chad at Walmart earlier…" I take a look at his face, it says _go on. _"… Well he asked me, you know, basic things when suddenly he…" I trail off ".. He told me he wanted to talk to me. Privately. I was kinda shocked, so I asked him what was that all about. Then he said it. It's about _me and him._" I sigh again and feel Taylor's hand which is on mine is stiffen a bit as I mentioned the last part. His face is now turned into his signature poker face. I have to admit it's cute but not now. "Taylor… Are you okay? Please don't mad at me..." my voice comes out lower as I expected. "No I'm not, Hayley. I'm fine. I thought he hurt you or something, or worse, he _forced you _into something. But I know he wouldn't do such thing.. Well I wish" he smiles down at me while stroking my cheek with his thumb. _**I wish? **__What the hell does that suppose to mean? _My curiosity peeks up, but I shrug it off anyway. I smile at him. "You know Taylor, I love you.. So, so much" he chuckles "Heh. I know that. I love you too so much it hurts" he leans in and captures my lips with his soft ones. After few minutes of lip-locking session, we decide its best for us to get dressed and head off to Jeremy's place.

* * *

**So how was it? I added some lip-locking events (twice). hope you dont mind :P see you until next time! dont forget to FAVIEW! (favorite and review) xD im going to update again probably tomorrow. and anyway, these are the british food the guys talking about:**

******Sunday Roast Dinner**. Traditionally includes roast potatoes accompanying a roasted joint of meat such as roast beef, lamb, or a roast chicken and assorted vegetables, themselves generally roasted or boiled and served with a gravy. Yorkshire pudding and gravy is now often served as an accompaniment to the main course.

**Cheshire Potted Cheese. This is an excellent way to use up odd bits of cheese. They can be grated up together. As long as the seal is unbroken, this mixture keeps in the refrigerator for several weeks.**

******Shepherds Pie**. Also known as Cottage Pie is an English meat pie with a crust made from mashed potato and beef.

**Marmalade Bread And Butter Pudding. If you thought bread and butter pudding was good, try this fabulous variation using tangy marmalade and real vanilla.  
**

**my mouth waters. heh.  
**


End file.
